Coffee
by Alexara
Summary: [Short oneshoot] I'm not sure about this anyway, but it's SuLay!/Yaoi, boyxboy/Cafe!AU


**Coffee**

**Kim Joonmyeon & Zhang Yixing**

**Warn: cafe!AU, YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), and many~**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing, jangan melamun! Cepat bereskan meja nomor 3!"

"A-ah, _ne_! Aww!"

Yixing, si pelayan _part-time_ yang juga seorang mahasiswa kewarganegaraan China, langsung merintih dan mengelus dagunya yang terpelantuk meja kasir ketika ia baru sadar kalau ia melepas kedua tangannya untuk menopang dagunya secara terburu-buru akibat panggilan dari bos-nya, yang merupakan pemilik _cafe_ ini.

_By the way_, hari ini adalah hari gajiannya. Ia baru saja menerima gaji dari Minseok pagi ini. Jadi ia harus kerja keras agar gaji selanjutnya tidak dikurangi. Dan ia takut kalau gajinya bulan ini dipotong juga karena ia melamun; atau gajinya ditarik lagi oleh bosnya.

_Please_ ya Xing, bos-mu itu baik. Baik tampang maupun hatinya sama-sama _Hello kitty_. Walaupun ia kuat mirip _Hulk_.

Minseok; si pemilik _cafe _sekaligus sang barista, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yixing. "Spontanitasmu lucu sekali, Yixing-_ah_."

Yixing memberengut sebal, "Kau yang mengagetkanku, Minseok-_ge_!" serunya dengan nada sebal. Ia mengambil kain untuk membersihkan meja dan juga alat pembersih meja lalu berjalan ke meja nomor 3 dengan langkah cepat.

**Klining**

Bel yang berada di atas pintu_ cafe_ berdenting, menandakan ada yang masuk ke dalam _cafe._

Yixing sedang berusaha untuk tidak menjerit, tatkala ia melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam _cafe._

Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang, kulit yang putih bersih, dan wajahnya yang rupawan; walau Yixing yakin kalau laki-laki itu lebih pendek darinya.

Tampan. _Kelewat_ tampan.

_By the way, _laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam daftar tipe idealnya. Percayalah, Yixing ingin memiliki pasangan yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya.

Laki-laki itu menoleh, dan mendapati Yixing tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. Ke arah Yixing. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja melihat jelmaan malaikat.

Laki-laki itu mendekati Yixing dan bertanya-tentu saja suara _l_aki-laki ini membuat hatinya berdesir hebat, "Apakah meja ini kosong?"

Suaranya benar-benar lembut, Yixing mempunyai firasat kalau nama laki-laki ini tidak jauh-jauh dari kata 'malaikat'. Baru pertama kali Yixing bertemu orang yang belum ia kenal yang dapat membuat hatinya bergemuruh seperti ini.

"Ya. Kau bisa duduk disini. Aku baru saja selesai membersihkannya." Jawab Yixing yang berbohong, bahkan kain itu tidak menyentuh meja sama sekali. Lagipula, meja itu masih terlihat bersih.

Yixing harus berterima kasih pada meja itu.

Laki-laki itu duduk, masih tersenyum pada Yixing. Dan Yixing meyakini bahwa dia akan menderita penyakit diabetes atau overdosis pada senyum lima juta watt milik laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku sedikit lelah. Bolehkah aku memesan padamu saja?" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada memelas. Yixing hanya mengangguk.

Yixing merasa terkena efek akibat bertemu pangeran tampan. _Well_, dalam ukuran _mini. _Apalagi wajahnya bak malaikat; yang kesasar. Yixing meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada pangeran-ataupun malaikat yang menggunakan _sweater turtle-neck _berwarna biru tua dan celana denim cerah.

"Aku pesan _ice latte _dan _tiramisu._" Ucapnya, "Esnya sedikit ya." Sambungnya lalu tersenyum. Dan Yixing langsung melesat menuju _counter_ yang bersebelahan dengan meja kasir. Dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

.

.

.

"Yixing-_ah_? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Dan ya ampun, keringatmu banyak sekali." Komentar Minseok ketika Yixing menghampirinya.

Yixing menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku ingin mengantar pesanan."

Minseok mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya pelanggannya meminta agar pesanannya diantar ke meja mereka. Terlebih, dia tidak melihat siapapun menghampiri meja _counter_.

"Yixing..." panggil Minseok. Yixing yang sedang memotong _tiramisu_ yang baru ia keluarkan dari kulkas dengan senyuman aneh. Yixing kenapa sih?

"Yixing..."

"Aku tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu!"

"Yixing..."

"Tolong buatkan _ice latte_ yang enak, Minseok-_ge_!"

"Aku akan buatkan," balas Minseok sambil berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat kopi." Tapi, jelaskan Yixing..."

"Apakah penampilanku masih baik-baik saja?"

"Zhang Yixing!"

Seketika Yixing membatu. Jika Minseok marah, dia berada dalam bahaya!

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Minseok sewot. Lay menggigit jarinya gugup.

"I-itu..." Yixing mencari alasan yang tepat. Ia takut Minseok akan jatuh cinta padalaki-lakiitu juga.

Jatuh cinta? Benarkah?

Yixing pun tidak tahu. Tapi...

Aha! Minseok sudah menyelesaikan _ice latte_ tersebut. Dan kesempatan Yixing untuk-

"YA! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU YIXING!"

-kabur. Terlebih dari pertanyaan Minseok.

.

.

.

"Ma-maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Yixing ketika sampai di meja dimana laki-laki itu berada. Ia melirik nampan yang dibawanya, memastikan bawaannya baik-baik saja. Dan memang kenyataannya begitu, membuat Yixing bernafas lega.

"Tidak terlalu lama. Hanya 5 menit kok." Balas laki-laki itu. Dan tersenyum lagi. Oh, Yixing terkena penyakit komplikasi. Setelah mengalami _diabetes_, dia mengalami _serangan jantung_ sekarang.

"Ini _ice latte _dan _tiramisu_nya." Yixing menaruhnya diatas meja sambil tersenyum manis. Sekarang siapa yang mengalami komplikasi?

Yixing ingin tahu namanya. Ingin sekali, sampai mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Tapi akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah...

"Selamat menikmati."

Yixing berbalik sambil menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan ke _counter _sebelum-

"Siapa namamu?" -ia mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki itu.

"Yixing. Zhang Yixing." Jawab Yixing agak pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Suho. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balasnya. "Bisakah kau duduk disini? Bersamaku?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab apabila bosmu marah-marah."

Lay menutup mukanya. Bukan karena dia _sweatdrop _dan _facepalm_ akan tingkah pelanggan ini, tapi ucapannya itu loh.

...Tanggung jawab

Duh, kayak Suho baru saja meng'iya-iya'kan dirinya.

Suho menghabiskan apa yang dipesannya secara perlahan. Yixing membeku, kini yang ia lihat hanyalah Suho, yang lain adalah fatamorgana. Termasuk Minseok yang sudah menatapnya tajam dan meneriakinya dari konter.

Sekian lama, laki-laki berambut pirang itu selesai menghabiskannya dan menaruh alat makan yang tadi ia pakai dengan anggun. Ia pun buka mulut. "Aku hanya mau menyampaikan satu hal," ucap Suho. Cukup membuat Yixing was-was apa yang akan disampaikan olehnya.

Satu kecupan di bibir Yixing dan kemudian Suho pergi lari begitu saja.

Yixing mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Satu,

Dua,

Ti-

WHAT DA HELL YA?! HANYA SATU KECUPAN DI BIBIR, HANYA. Dan laki-laki itu meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang kemerahan dan pesanan yang belum di bayar.

"YA! BAYAR DULU!"

Yixing emosi. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki itu pergi tanpa membayar pesanannya dan juga... menciumnya. Tapi hal itu diurungkan karena melihat tulisan yang tertinggal di selembar kertas tisu.

_Aku Kim Joonmyeon, dan aku benar-benar tergoda oleh bibirmu. Aku yakin aku sudah menciummu sebelum kau membaca pesan ini ;p_

_Mau meminta tagihan pesanan padaku? Telepon aku ya~ 061-xxxxx_

_Bye :*_

Di hari gajian Yixing, ia mendapati bahwa dirinya berubah menjadi abstrak karena seorang laki-laki yang tidak membayar dan menciumnya.

Walaupun geli, diam-diam ia menyimpan nomor itu di ponselnya. Juga menyimpan gaji yang baru saja diterimanya di mesin kas.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**Notes: **gaje? Hahaha, i know! Ini udah lama dibikin dan baru rampung ._.v

Mudah-mudahan bisa update ff yang lain :v

Review? For better me and my fanfic :)

**20140804**

**Sign,**

**Alexara**


End file.
